A Very Merry Christmas
by monkeygirl77
Summary: (AS REQUESTED BY STAR!(GUEST)) Michael is a warrior, not a guardian, but not even he can turn away from such a prayer. Not when it comes from one so young. However, its hard to help when they're frightened of him. No matter, he can remedy that too.


Christmas was one of those rare times when God's angels got to walk freely among the humans. When they got to celebrate and live joyously among the creation that had brought so much joy to their Father. When they got to sing and dance and be happy without having to think of war plans and battles.

God's Messenger, long since run away from his family, opens himself to his siblings from where he walks among the humans enjoying the different customs and welcoming any of his siblings that join him.

Even the hardened Healer allows joy to fill his heart in this time of year, humming carols under his breath and smiling at every patient as he checks them over.

All was excited on this day of days but one.

Michael was not joining in on the festivities and he usually went off on his own during this time. It was not the same without his beloved brother. Sure, he smiled at any siblings that might cross his path, but he left it at that.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Everything that he hoped to forgot always managed to find its way back into his thoughts. Lucifer falling. Gabriel leaving. Father going silent. It had been a trying few decades.

It was nothing momentous that tore him from his thoughts so suddenly, it was a single prayer being sent to him.

Which was odd.

He was not a Guardian, nor a Principality. He was no Healer, and he was not a Messenger.

Michael was a Warrior. He protected people from bad things, he was not a spreader of joy. He was a sword and a shield, not something that very many people needed at this time of year. But it was a prayer sent in his name so it was one he listened to.

He looked down as the voice came in clearer.

It was the voice of a child.

A young, young child. Michael felt his breath catch at the emotion he heard in the small voice and it was emotion that a child of this age should have. He could almost feel the emotion it was so palpable.

By the pitch of the voice he could tell that the child was a little boy. A small child, young, possibly only six years old. Merely a fledgling in their terms.

He was not asking for anything. Not riches or blessings. Nothing of substance or material.

He was just asking for a friend.

The prayer told the archangel much about the child. He had moved around a lot in his short six years of life. With a Mother in an early grave and a drunk father in the local penitentiary, the boy was living in the home of a young couple who could not have children of their own.

He was still new here and was frightened of the new family.

Michael listened to the entire prayer and stood there for a long moment. He did not answer many of the prayers that came his way but there was something about this one that urged him to do just that. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the little voice, and in no time at all he appeared in the boy's room.

A good sized bed and a bedside table with a flickering lamp casting a soft glow over the blankets and pillows. He was still new here and so there was not much else. A few toys and a dresser of clothing but that was mostly it.

The little boy was curled around a stuffed toy. He smiled when he realized it was a stuffed lion. The lamp made the tears in his eyes shine like little diamonds and it made something in him warm up in a way that it hadn't in a long time.

He allowed the shadows to unveil him. The little boy looked up at the sudden whoosh of air and his eyes widened greatly. He scooted himself further on his bed and stared at him in fright.

"Wh..Who are you?"

Michael leant down holding a hand out in a placating gesture.

"Do not be afraid little one."

Wide eyes stared at him in surprise and he had resist the urge to smile at it.

"You prayed for me, and I am here."

The little boy took a moment to collect himself and his little mouth fell open. Michael stood back up straightening his back up smoothly.

"Yo..your Michael?"

"Yes, little one."

This brought life into the little boy and it was the archangel's turn to be surprised when the child jumped up suddenly and flung himself forward. He caught the boy easily holding him steady. A little face was buried in his shoulder and sobs wracked the small body, much to his confusion.

"Whatever is wrong? Are you alright?"

He got a nod.

"Do you not like it here?"

Another nod.

"They are nice to you, no?"

And another nod.

"Then why are you crying?"

There was a sniffle and the boy pulled back looking up at him.

"I get lonely."

It brought a frown to the angels face and the boy wiped at his eyes carefully with his shirt sleeve.

"My..My names Jacob. But everyone calls me Jac."

Jacob sniffled again and the archangel feared he would start crying once more. It made him remember times from way back when, when his younger brothers had been upset or angered and how he would bring them back around.

Just thinking about them rolling around and squealing made him smile slightly.

"It is wrong for a child of your age to be so distraught."

Jacob tilted his head slightly, "What?"

Michael smiled down at him, "I cannot allow you to return to bed so sad little one. It would be wrong of me."

The child looked up at him confusedly. But the archangel knew what he was doing. He adjusted his hold on the boy, cradling him softly in one arm carefully. Jacob made a noise of alarm at such an adjustment but trusted the angel not to let him get hurt.

"Did you know, that my younger brothers and sisters used to get the same way? And do you know what I would do to make them smile once more?"

Jacob looked interested and shook his head slowly, eyes wide as he gazed up at the archangel curiously. Michael smiled down at him softly and turned slightly lifting his free hand and raised a single finger.

"I would take a single finger, like this,"

He lowered it again, looking down at the boy's lower tummy. Jacob giggled lightly as a finger wiggled up under his shirt itching at a spot right next to his belly button. He smiled at the happy sound he created from the young human instead of his cries.

"And I would scratch from the bottom, and then to the top."

The little boy shrieked as the finger jumped up and down, again and again. Michael smiled down at him softly.

"You know what I think?"

Jacob giggled as the large hand settled over his entire belly.

"I think you have a ticklish tummy!"

He smiled in a way he hadn't in a very long time when Jacob giggled again and tried to wiggle free shaking his head.

"No?", He wiggled his fingers a bit and the boy shrieked in laughter, "You don't call this a ticklish tummy?"

The child shrieked and shook his head trying in vain to pull the big hand off his belly. He pulled the child closer and dug a few fingers into a particular spot under his little rib cage, clawing at his little belly playfully, smiling fondly as memories of his own little brothers flashed across his mind.

Memories of Gabriel and Lucifer.

Of Raphael as a giggling mess under him in the garden.

Little Samandriel playing silly games with him in the soft flowers and grasses.

Castiel and Balthazar getting into mischief together.

Little hands pushed against his chest and Jacob shrieked and giggled again tearing him from his thoughts.

"Did you just tell a lie? To an Archangel?"

Jacob giggled adorably and shook his head smiling brightly up at the angel cradling him carefully to his chest. Michael returned the smile with one of his own tsking under his breath playfully. Carefully he unhooked the scabbard from his belt with one hand and leant it against the wall next to him. Cradling the back of the boys head he twisted him around.

"And another? My my and in one sitting too, we must make sure you atone for such a sin little one. As an Archangel of the Lord I can think of only one way to get such penance for something as horrid as this sin you have committed."

The child let out a yelp as he fell backwards onto the soft blankets of his bed, the strong arms of the angel still holding him carefully. Michael fell down with him laying over his small legs gently. He wiggled his little toes into the soft fabric of the angels robes and giggled when he felt fingers wiggle playfully into his lower sides.

Michael smiled at the fact that he was the one making such beautiful sounds from the young human child. He had never been one to bring joy to the humans; as he was the warrior and was generally called upon when there was protection to be needed. But here, on this christmas night, he was the one bringing joy and laughter to this little one.

And it made his grace soar at such knowledge.

"So little one, it has been decided by the higher power, that you have committed the horrid act of lying. I do believe the most appropriate action to be taken would be to see to this lie and ensure that it is in fact a falsehood. And so I ask you, do you, little one, have a ticklish belly?"

His little charge shook his head giggling and he playfully gasped. Fingers moved quickly, coming up on either side of his belly and dug in lightly making him squeal in delight.

"Really now? Are you sure?"

Jacob shrieked and nodded trying to grab at the angel's bigger hands with his own tiny ones. Michael smiled at the feeling of tiny fingers grabbing onto his own, it has been what feels like eternities since he had felt such things. One never realizes how much they miss the small things until they no longer have them.

"'Top it! 'Toooop! Nohoho!"

Michael smiled at the sound of the young voice. The little fingers did little to nothing to inhibit him.

"What? Whatever is the matter?"

"Ti...Tickles!"

"It tickles?"

He giggled and squealed trying to get his legs free and kick out. Michael felt the small movement and chuckled.

"Mi...Mich...Micha! Pwease!"

There was this warming feeling in his grace at hearing the nickname, and while it was strange hearing it come from the mouth of a young human, it still made him feel like a whole new angel. Smiling brightly he halted his playful but effective attack. He crossed his fingers over his little victims belly and rested his chin on his hands.

"Alright, alright. Are you happy again little one?"

Jacob smiled at him still giggling lightly and shook his head. Michael's eyebrows met his hairline in surprise.

"No? What do you mean no?"

The little boy giggled at him and wiggled slightly, "No!"

"Well I wouldn't be a very good angel if I allowed this sadness to live within you, now would I?"

Jacob shrieked under him when he felt the angels fingers dig lightly into his belly once more.

"I might know a few tricks to help, would you like me to show you?"

He lifted his head from his hands and unclasped his hands. Jacob giggled and shook his head again. Michael smiled down at him and looked down at his tummy once again.

"Let me find the perfect spot."

His little charge shrieked and twisted around pushing his little hands against him in an attempt to get himself free but Jacob was completely stuck. He giggled as the angel stopped his searching and smiled up at him again.

"Found it, little one!"

Jacob let out a shrill squeal when the angel smiled at him and his head rushed down and he blew the biggest raspberry little Jacob has ever felt into his little belly. The little boy squealed and shrieked when he blew another, and buried tiny fingers into his hair.

"NOOOOHOHO! MIHIHIAA!"

"Do you feel better?"

"Yehehes! Micha!"

Chuckling under his breath the Archangel sat back smiling as the little boy curled up giggling and yanked his shirt back down before anymore attacks could be delivered. Michael chuckled and patted his little pajama clad tummy.

"You're safe little one, no more."

Jacob smiled still curling up around his stuffed lion and looked up at the angel sitting on the end of his bed. Michael tilted his head slightly when he noticed the smile falter.

"Whatever is wrong now?"

"'ou gonna leave now?"

He frowned, normally the angels would never stay this long.

"I will have to return to Heaven, yes."

Jacob frowned this time, losing his bright smile, clutching at the front leg of the stuffed lion he crawled across the bed climbing up into the Archangel's lap. Michael sat still in shock at the movement, looking down as the little boy hugged himself to his chest.

"Pwease don't go!"

Sighing the Archangel wrapped his arms around the little boy and stood from the bed, an arm under his bottom, and moved to lay down against the pillows. Jacob felt the sudden movement and peeked out from behind his beloved stuffed toy. He saw the muscular arms and the soft robes that covered his new friends chest.

"I will have to go eventually little one."

Jacob nodded his head hiding his face back into Michael's arm. The Archangel hummed rubbing a hand over the boys head, running his fingers through his curly locks.

"What has you so frightened small one?"

He received no answer and he hummed again lifting the little boys chin with a finger.

"Jacob."

He sniffled, "'Cared."

"What has you scared little one?"

Jacob tried to look away again but he did not allow it.

"Wh..What if 'tey don' like me?"

He looked down at the little boy on his chest. Jacob sniffled and Michael smiled at him softly brushing hair from his eyes.

"Jacob, there is no need for such fear. I know for a fact that both Mr. And Mrs. Ross adore you. What is there not to love about you little one?"

"You 'ean it?"

"I am an angel, we cannot lie."

Jacob smiled again cuddling back into the angel's embrace. Michael smiled down at him again scratching lightly at his scalp again. Humming an old Enochian lullaby under his breath watching softly as the little boy's eyes slowly slid shut.

...

"Jac, buddy. Time to wake up. We have to get ready for Sunday School."

Bright green eyes fluttered open. Dylan Ross smiled at his adoptive son and reached a hand out to ruffle his hair.

"Well good morning sleepy-head!"

A blonde woman, Maria Ross, poked her head in the door smiling brightly at her two favorite men.

"You got him up! Good Morning Jac! "

She tilted her head when she spotted the red blanket looking thing tucked around him.

"Where'd you get that Jac?"

Jacob looked down at the cloak like blanket and immediately recognized it. He smiled at the soft cloak and looked up at his new mommy.

"I gots it from a friend!"

"Well it looks mighty soft!"

He giggled as he was swept from his bed and Dylan lifted him up on his shoulders. They jumped around and got dressed quickly. Jac smiled as he walked into his Sunday School holding both his mommy and daddy's hands. Dylan and Maria were completely shocked by the change in behavior as normally Jac would refuse to hold their hands in any situation.

Mrs. Patchin sat at the head of the little circular table, Jac was peering around at all the little paintings of the angels. He brightened up as he gazed upon one and pointed at it.

"I know 'im! That's Michael!"

The teacher smiled at him, "Very good Jacob, and do you know what Michael does?"

"He 'elps people!"


End file.
